Erica Hikaru Shidou
History Erica grew up in a rich, fancy life style. She had eight older siblings and two parents who were movie stars and were gone ''all the time. ''She never loved her mother or step-father because they never loved her back, and her siblings didn't like her ether because she wasn't even their sibling. She was half of their sibling because her mother had an affair and she was born from it. The press never found out. But that didn't mean her siblings didn't. She was bullied everyday at home, her school was afraid of her because of the lies and rumors her siblings spread. She was left alone in this world. Wondering why her real father had left her life this. A sad lonely 10 year old looking for love and a home. Her maid had been the only one to care for her truely, she loved Erica like her own child. She knew everything about Erica, even who her real father was. The maid had told Erica if she wanted to run away, that the maid would be glad to leave with her to get out of this horrible home. Erica and the maid ran away when Erica was 12, the maid had taken Erica to Montana where Erica grew up with the maid. Learning and growing. Erica had mastered Karate, she earned the highest black belt and became the country champion, her parents had found out and wanted her back. But only for the fame and more money. Erica and the maid and ran away again and left to Iowa when Erica was 17. The maid had told Erica that Erica was a demi-goddess and that she had to go back to Hollywood to Camp Fujin, Erica had protested against the maid. But in the end listened and set out to Hollywood. She had made it to Camp Fujin within a month, she had fought off some mosters and gotten some bad wounds. But in all she was glad she followed the maids request. . . Personality Erica has a sweet and loving side. She is happy most of the time and loves to be kind to people and help them out. But she also has a deep evil side to her, she can be ruthless and mean and evil. But she only does that when someone makes her mad or she is going on a quest. Powers Surprisingly, Erica doesn't have any powers. She just relies on her strentgh and agility. She is smart and very fast from her training. So she doesn't have to rely on her powers like other demigods. Weapon Erica uses ninja stars and throwing knifes. They were made by The Maid in her spare time while Erica was practicing. So they mean a lot to Erica. Trivia *The orgin of Erica's name is Germanic Meaning: Honorable ruler *Erica is the only Demi-Goddess known to have been born of a God with powers, but has none. *Erica is deathly afraid of the darkness and being alone Category:Japanese Demigods Category:Cutefairy78 Category:Children of Fujin Category:Females Category:Original Character Category:Character Category:Character Page